


Has His Way

by Amemait



Category: Good Omens
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Christmas fic. Set around April-ish. Not as silly as it sounds.</p><p>Warnings and Rating: PG for being generally blasphemous about dates and suchlike.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own them not. Also, concept of false noses shamelessly yoinked from Discworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has His Way

If Aziraphale had his way, Christmas would be celebrated properly.

No, that doesn’t mean a tree, or candles, or anything else much. Not really.

It means peace on earth.

It also, strangely enough, means April, not December. Being in the city at the time of the census had been one of the greatest things that Aziraphale had ever been able to experience as a Principality. It had upset him when he’d heard that Rome had changed the months around to coincide with a popular pagan festival and thus overtake it; some of those pagan gods were still God – Aziraphale suspects that there is a metaphysical drawer filled with false noses.

He was slightly more upset when the old monk forgot a few years in his calculations, and thus set the Calendar slightly out-of-order. Still, he had enjoyed the misguided celebrations that occurred each ‘important’ year – as if any year were truly more important than another! - though he still refuses to speak with Crowley over the whole Y2K fiasco.

Still.

He smiles at the number of eggs and chickens and chocolate-related items that pepper the stores around him; nothing to do with the Crucifixion or anything else that had occurred after, but it was a very human way of remembering.

Presents in December.

Kisses in January.

Chocolate for so many occasions.

It was human to remember by forgetting.

If Azriaphale had his way, Christmas would be celebrated properly.

But he does not, so he enjoys what he can get.

  
\--  
Fin


End file.
